0026
Headcanons *0017 is her sister *She loses things all the time. She’s not really a ghost, she identifies more as lost soul, because she keeps losing things. *Can't get her act together. *Originally, she was looking for her work uniform, because she has the closing hours at Dairy Queen and didn’t want to look for it five minutes before she had to leave to get there in time. *She likes working for Dairy Queen, because her hands don’t get cold while serving ice cream like they did when she was alive. She started working for Dairy Queen when she was 15, actually, but she transferred to a smaller branch that didn’t have a grill when she died. *She usually works 6:30 to close, but sometimes she’ll cover shifts for teenage girls. *She was never into pokemon, but when the Glaceon came out, she got the game just to catch six of them and then defeat all other noobs. *She eventually lost the game and the console, right before she got to third Elite Four. She purposely messed up a whole day’s worthy of ice cream orders after that out of sheer spite for the world. *She lives in Seattle, where it’s not ridiculously cold or ironically warm, but wet and chill. 26 thinks that maybe she would want somewhere colder, but she kind of likes hipsters in a “you’re interesting to people watch” sort of way and doesn’t want to give that up. Because she people watches, like, all the time when she’s not working. *She’ll play video games, but mostly only puzzle games. First person shooters aren’t bad, but sometimes they can get unnerving for reasons she can’t quite explain. She usually loses the games, but she loses more books than she can finish, so she prefers mediums that can be picked up and put down more easily. *She’ll marathon some tv shows, but mostly she’ll watch whatever’s on tv- and by that, whatever channel it was on when she last lost her remote. *She buys so many pairs of socks and underwear it’s ridiculous. She has about fifty pairs of those blue socks at any given time, becuase she keeps losing them. *She occasionally picks up stray cats. She never loses them because they were lost when they came to her. She loves them dearly, but loses their little mouse toys and feels disproportionately bad for it. *She collects coffee cups. *She attracts mice to her home to catch and observe, and also to feed her cats. *She hates fish. *Has a crush on 0013 *Often shipped with 0050 *Wears contacts, but loses them all the time. *She is a spirit who hangs around 55's library. 26 is very timid- She avoids contact with others as much as possible. *26 is able to turn invisible. *Falls over alot. She one day decided to just crawl everywhere. Fanfiction [ Ghost Hunter ] - sugarmecha http://severalbadpunslater.tumblr.com/post/51820115899 1 --severalbadpunslater http://severalbadpunslater.tumblr.com/post/51863561971 2 --severalbadpunslater http://severalbadpunslater.tumblr.com/post/51948592326 3 --severalbadpunslater http://severalbadpunslater.tumblr.com/post/51826611429 4 --severalbadpunslater Ask Blogs Category:Character Category:Gen 1